


Of Diamonds and Dust

by blondsak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, yet more defenestration of canon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/pseuds/blondsak
Summary: “So how’d you defeat the sorcerer?”“Sorcerer?” Tony asks, eyebrows furrowing.“Yeah, y’know,” Peter says, waving a hand, “the one we were fighting a half hour ago?”“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony says carefully. “Peter, you-- you’ve been dead for seven years.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 76
Kudos: 570





	Of Diamonds and Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forensicleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forensicleaf/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift for forensicleaf, who loves meanderings into the multiverse-- and so I wrote her a meandering into the multiverse :) Happy birthday, friend! I hope you have a day just as lovely as you <3
> 
> Thank you to seekrest for reading this over and helping me tidy up a gaping plot point. And a special shoutout to radioactive_storm(storm_aurora) for suggesting a nearly identical title on tumblr in an unrelated asks game-- having no idea I’d already written a fic that perfectly fit, hehe. Thank you for the inspiration friend! <3

Peter ducks just in time, only barely getting out of the way of the maroon energy beam. 

“Not cool, man!” he shouts as he shoots a web back, the sorcerer easily dodging it.

It’s rush hour in Manhattan and here Peter is, on the roof of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and trying to contain a rogue sorcerer who seems hellbent on stealing a priceless diamond from the museum-- only for Peter to web it right out of his hand just as he was about to escape through a portal.

So far Peter has managed to keep the sorcerer at arm’s length by webbing him up again and again, only for the man to mutter an incantation that causes the thick ropes to morph into mere threads, easily breakable.

Peter makes a mental note to ask Dr. Strange about a counter-spell or charm to combat the incantation as he sidesteps another beam, this one violet.

“Could you watch where you point those? I am very small and I have no money, so you can imagine the kind of stress that I am under.”

When the sorcerer’s scowl only deepens in response, Peter sighs. “Jeez, is it like a rule that wizards can’t go on the internet? Dr. Strange never gets my jokes either, but that’s a _super_ popular meme, dude.”

Just then he hears the sound of repulsors in the distance, Peter rolling his eyes even as he yelps when another beam just barely misses him.

“Karen, connect me to Mr. Stark’s comm,” he instructs, only to say a moment later, “Aren’t you supposed to be retired? Pretty sure Pepper is going to murder you if she finds out you’re back in the suit.”

“ _Is that any way to greet one of the saviors of the universe?”_ Tony replies, Peter seeing him flying above the trees of Central Park. _“FRI mentioned you were fighting a sorcerer only blocks from the penthouse and I was bored. Plus you know Pep has no problem letting me put it on to come save your ass.”_

Peter jumps over the edge of the roof only to web over to the other side, hoping to surprise the sorcerer from behind. “First off, my ass doesn’t need saving--”

_“--just like it didn’t need saving from Doc Ock last month, I suppose--”_

”And second, I’ll try that again: aren’t you supposed to be retired, Oh _Great_ Guardian of the Galaxy?”

There’s a scoff from the other comm end, and Peter grins even as he pokes his head up over the ledge, eyeing the sorcerer who is leaning over the edge on the other side, clearly looking for him.

_“How dare you put me in the same league as Quill.”_

“Well, he is the Star _Lord,”_ Peter quips, watching as the sorcerer turns toward where Iron Man is just now approaching, sending a beam at him that Tony easily avoids. Peter climbs back around a corner so he’s again directly behind the sorcerer, the man now between him and Tony.

_“So what’s this guy’s damage?”_

“He wants his diamond back,” Peter says as if that explains everything, silently climbing over the ledge. He turns so that Tony can see him from around the wizard and pats the pocket in his suit where the diamond is safely stored. 

_“Gonna guess it’s not really_ his _diamond, considering what building we’re on top of?”_

“Yeet,” Peter replies quietly, Tony groaning in response.

The sorcerer is still facing Tony and away from Peter, Peter inching closer and closer while Tony keeps the sorcerer’s attention occupied-- shooting rays that the sorcerer deflects with some sort of invisible magic shield. 

“No more Mr. Nice Guy,” Peter hears the wizard mutter, his spidey sense buzzing wildly when the man goes very still, quietly chanting an incantation.

_"There’s a ball of red light in his hand, kid,”_ Tony says, flying down close to the sorcerer on one side just as Peter lifts an arm from behind, preparing to web up first the wizard’s torso and then his mouth. If Peter can make it so the man can’t speak, then maybe he won’t be able to conjure his spells and--

Suddenly the sorcerer twists to face Peter, reaching both arms out and shooting a volley of red beams at both him and Tony. 

At such a close range Peter has no way to dodge and is hit by two of the beams-- a searing heat overtaking his body as he falls to the ground, shuddering as if struck by lightning. 

It’s like Peter is completely paralyzed, unable to do anything but let the shocks vibrate through him as he grunts in pain.

Even in his agony Peter doesn’t miss the way Tony takes a hit-- his suit seemingly powering down as he falls to the roof, landing hard only feet away from Peter. 

Still shuddering from the spell, Peter watches as the sorcerer hovers over both of them, smirking. 

“This isn’t the first time an Avenger has attempted to thwart me, but it is the first time I’m able to get revenge,” he says menacingly, waving his arms in the air only for a blazingly bright blue ball of light to form.

Peter watches in terror as the man turns to Tony, who is still laying on the ground in his dead suit, barely able to move. 

“Time to get rid of you once and for all, Iron Man,” the sorcerer says, raising his arm and aiming for the blue energy ball at Tony. “You’ll soon be alone in a world of failure, and your failed counterpart will be no match for me.”

_No!_ Peter tries to scream, but nothing comes out but a garbled moan. He has no idea what the sorcerer is going on about with his talk of failure and counterparts but it doesn’t matter-- he can’t let this man hurt Tony, he _can’t._

With every last ounce of his remaining strength Peter lifts a shaky arm, aiming for the man’s hand.

“Pete, don’t,” he hears Tony shakingly beg from where he’s sprawled on the ground, knowing Peter’s heightened hearing will pick up on it. But Peter won’t be deterred. 

With a flick of his wrist a string of webbing shoots out, wrapping around the sorcerer’s arm. Peter yanks on it, the wizard’s aim going away from Tony just as the blue ball blasts forward-- only to head straight for Peter.

The last thing Peter hears is Tony screaming out his name before Peter is suddenly engulfed in blue light, everything fading away.

* * *

Peter wakes up to the smell of grass. All around him he can hear the sounds of a forest-- birds calling, animals scampering. 

He groans as he sits up, before blinking his eyes open and looking around. 

“Whoa,” Peter says, taking in the sight. He seems to have been transported to some tropical oasis-- surrounded by lush plants and tall trees with huge canopies. However, looking around Peter realizes that there’s something just slightly _off_ about the place-- unlike any tropical place on earth he’s ever seen. 

Most of the plants are green but a few of them are a brilliant neon blue. Likewise, there are flowers that are pure silver. 

Just then Peter spots what looks like a koala bear wrapped around a tree trunk-- except the almost-koala is looking at him with _four_ eyes. 

“What the hell?” Peter says to himself as he stands up, then, “Karen? Are you there? Can you contact Mr. Stark?”

“I am here, Peter,” Karen replies, her familiar voice flooding Peter with relief that dies out as soon as she adds, “However, I am afraid I cannot connect to FRIDAY’s network, nor can I locate any other Stark tech signals.”

“Do you at least know where we are?” Peter asks, turning to face toward what sounds like a river in the distance. 

“I’m afraid I do not, Peter. But it does not appear to be Earth.”

Peter sighs, hands on his hips. “So then how do I get home?”

“I would suggest trying to find help. Given the climate, it is quite possible intelligent life-forms reside here.”

“But even if I do find someone-- what if they’re not friendly?” Peter asks, feeling apprehensive.

“Then you fight or run away.”

Peter rolls his eyes at the AI’s simple statement. “Thanks, Karen.”

“You’re very welcome, Peter,” she replies, cheerful as always.

With another sigh Peter looks back in the direction of the far-off sound of rushing water. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you’re lost in a forest, after all? Find a river or stream and follow it? 

Peter doesn’t know anything better to do, so with a shrug he starts walking.

Within minutes he arrives at the river, grateful to see there’s a clearing nearby. Peter leans down, his mask and gloves retracting as he cups some of the liquid, sniffing at it. The liquid is clear and smells like water - which is to say, it has no smell - and Peter only barely hesitates before taking a tentative sip.

When he doesn’t keel over immediately, Peter cups his hands once more and takes a long drink, before standing up again and heading into the clearing, hoping to get a better look around. 

The river is flowing down from the top of a mountain, and as Peter looks up it he sees what appears to be a large wooden cabin halfway up the side. 

It’s clearly an intentional and moderately advanced structure, and a spark of hope ignites in Peter’s chest at the thought that maybe Karen was right-- maybe there _are_ beings here who can help him. 

Feeling a new burst of energy, Peter starts trudging up the hill. It’s a steep trek at points, and Peter is grateful that his mutation allows for increased stamina-- keeping him from needing to take any breaks in the climb.

Before long Peter is pulling himself over what looks to be hand-made terraces-- perhaps the people who live there are farmers?

The closer he gets to the cabin however, the clearer it becomes that whoever lived there was long gone. The entire farm is overrun by vegetation, with vines running up and down the structure of the cabin and over the doors and windows. 

“Hello?” he calls out, even though he can’t hear the sound of any larger life forms. “Is anyone here?”

Peter walks up to the cabin, spotting a large hole in the roof above as though an animal had crashed through.

He rips away the vines stuck to the door and pushes it open. With a squeak the hinges give way, and Peter stumbles inside.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, but before he can even look around there’s a whirring sound, and a small black box on the ground hums to life. A beam of light shoots out and engulfs Peter, seemingly scanning him up and down before a pleasant female voice says, “Item 17-A - codename Iron Spider - identified. Threat level: zero.”

Peter scowls. “Am so a threat.”

The scanning beam disappears, the box going silent once more although Peter now sees a blinking green light on top - perhaps a beacon. He doesn’t hesitate to rush over and pick up the box, examining it from every angle but seeing no interface or even a button.

“Karen? What is this thing? Can you turn it back on again?”

“It appears to be some sort of transmission device, but not one that I have stored in my offline database of SI technology. Perhaps it’s one of a kind?”

“Perhaps,” Peter says softly, examining the box from every angle. Despite his disappointment he can’t seem to use it to contact Tony, at least it’s proof that someone associated with his mentor was here at some point after the initial snap. 

Peter sighs, setting down the box and looking around again-- freezing when he sees the remains of a dead body slumped over across the room.

“Oh _shit,”_ Peter exclaims, glancing over at the door and licking his lips nervously. He looks all around the cabin but can’t sense anyone else. Tentatively he steps forward to get a closer look.

It’s clear almost immediately that the body - really just bones with some weathered, decaying tissue on top - isn’t a human, being far too large. It isn’t until Peter gets closer that he sees the skull has been clearly severed from the body-- the distinctive jaw nudging at his memory.

It’s then that he remembers something Mr. Stark had mentioned not long after the final battle, when he’d finally gotten a chance to sit down and catch Peter up on the past five years. 

_“By the time Carol found the ship I was closer to dead than alive, so I couldn’t make the trip-- but Nebula led the others to the planet where Thanos had disappeared to. They were hoping to get the stones back, but it turned out the bastard had destroyed them. Thor ended up killing him, and after that, well… we pretty much had to admit defeat.”_

Peter gasps at the memory, eyes going wide as he realizes that he’s not just looking at any dead body, no-- he’s looking at the dead body of the villain that _murdered_ him, not to mention trillions of others. 

Peter’s spidey sense buzzes at the thought, but he recognizes it’s only from the remnants of a long-gone threat-- one that thankfully can’t touch him anymore.

Still, Peter wants nothing more in that moment than to leave the cabin and decaying remains of the Titan behind. With a shiver of unease he heads for the door, pausing only long enough to glance at the SI device that must have been left here by the Avengers before deciding to leave it behind as well-- figuring the others had a good reason for doing so. 

Peter’s about to exit when a portal suddenly opens up about twenty feet away. With a small yelp Peter dodges away from the opening, pinning himself to the inner wall of the cabin.

“You’re absolutely certain EDITH was right?” a voice that sounds only vaguely familiar asks. “It makes no sense that--”

“I _know_ it doesn’t-- but you heard the transmission,” a voice Peter knows better than his own interrupts, sounding desperate and frustrated. “She said item 17-A-- that’s his suit!”

“Yes, but the device was designed to detect any of Thanos’ remaining children or other unsavory visitors, not--”

“EDITH is still connected to FRIDAY. Her databases would know my tech anywhere,” the familiar voice snaps, then louder, “Peter!”

“I’m here!” Peter calls back with a relieved grin, walking out from behind the doorway to see Tony and Dr. Strange’s colleague Wong staring at him with twin expressions of shock. “What took you so long, Mr. Stark?”

But while Peter had expected some cheeky response about how rude it was of him to disappear and panic Tony, all the man does is continue to stare at him, looking dumbfounded-- only for his face to suddenly crumple. Tony leans over, resting his hands on his knees as he takes deep gulps of air.

Peter’s relief turns immediately into concern-- recognizing something must be _very_ wrong if Tony is breaking down like this. His eyes dart to Wong, but the man’s shocked look seems frozen in place.

Peter looks back at Tony. “Mr. Stark? Are you-- are you okay?”

Tony just shakes his head, leaning up again only to level Peter with an expression of fragile disbelief-- like Peter could disappear at any moment.

Slowly the man stumbles forward, Peter staying still-- feeling pinned to the spot by Tony’s gaze. He finds he can’t speak as he watches Tony come to a halt only a few feet in front of him. 

Tony looks Peter up and down for a few moments, breath still hitching-- only to carefully reach with a shaking hand for Peter’s shoulder, gripping it hard before moving to gently cup Peter’s cheek.

“You’re-- you’re real?”

Peter nods dumbly, biting back the million questions on the tip of his tongue. “Yeah, of course I’m real. Why-- why wouldn’t I be?”

The hug Tony pulls him into then reminds Peter of the one they’d shared on the battlefield, minutes before Captain Marvel had snapped Thanos and his army forever out of existence. It’s a hug born of pure relief and love-- an embrace that hints at a reunion long-desired and a journey hard-fought. 

Finally Tony pulls away, tears still in his eyes as he stares at Peter like he’s a ghost. The two of them stand in an awkward silence before Peter finally speaks.

“Um-- that was nice,” Peter says with a small smile-- confused when Tony doesn’t seem to pick up on the reference to their initial post-Blip hug, which had become an in-joke between them. “So uh, how did you guys defeat the sorcerer?”

“Sorcerer?” Tony asks, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, y’know,” Peter says, waving a hand as he looks between Tony and Wong, who has now come to stand next to them, “the one we were just fighting on the roof of the Met a half hour ago?”

Tony shakes his head, looking over at Wong-- Wong who is now scrutinizing Peter with narrowed eyes, as though he’s a puzzle to be solved.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, kid,” Tony says carefully, only to bite his lip, jaw going tight. “Peter, you-- you’ve been dead for seven _years.”_

_“What?”_ Peter exclaims, eyes bugging out. “Sorry to burst your bubble - or _not_ sorry because I kinda like being alive - but no I haven’t, Mr. Stark. I _was_ dead for almost five years, but you guys brought us all back, remember?”

Before Tony can respond, Peter turns to Wong. “Is he okay? The wizard didn’t like-- whammy him or something, did he?”

Wong nods slowly to himself, as if coming to some realization. “You said you were fighting a sorcerer, Mr. Parker?”

Peter nods. “Yes, both of us were. But then the guy got me with some sort of spell, and I woke up here.”

“What color was the energy beam?” Wong asks. “Was it a royal blue, perchance?”

Peter nods again. “How’d you know that?”

Wong lets out a deep sigh. “Stark… I’m afraid this isn’t Peter.”

“What the fuck are you going on about, Wong?” Tony angrily exclaims just as Peter screeches out, _“What?_ Mr. Stark, don’t listen to him-- it’s me!”

Wong puts a hand up, silencing them both. “Let me be more clear. This is Peter, but he’s not _your_ Peter. This Peter is from another universe-- another timeline, if you will.”

It all clicks for Peter then, as he remembers what the sorcerer had said to Tony just before Peter webbed the guy’s arm.

_You’ll soon be alone in a world of failure, Stark, and your failed counterpart will be no match for me._

The cryptic words make more sense now-- the sorcerer planning to get Tony out of the way while also mentally torturing him. Sort of like a villain’s bonus, Peter supposes.

“Wait, so-- this isn’t my Peter?” Tony asks. “But then-- then where _is_ my Peter?”

“In _this_ Peter’s universe, presumably,” Wong replies, looking regretful when he adds, “but unfortunately he’d still be dead.”

“But,” Tony says, eyes welling again, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder and gripping it again. “But, no… he’s-- he’s right _here,_ I just-- I can touch him for God’s sake! How can… it can’t…”

Tony trails off, still appearing completely in denial as his eyes flit across Peter’s features desperately, only for his expression to morph from incredulity to utter devastation when his gaze lingers on Peter’s jaw stubble-- stubble that definitely wouldn’t have been there two years ago, when Peter was brought back.

There’s a strained silence, Tony letting go of Peter’s shoulder and bringing his hand up to his mouth. He shakes his head back and forth a few times before turning and walking a little ways away, back hitching.

Wong turns back to Peter. “I can send you home, Mr. Parker. It won’t take but a few moments, however we do need to be quick-- the longer you stay here the greater the risk of the sorcerer’s spell becoming binding and effectively trapping you.”

Peter nods, taking a shaky breath. He turns to look back at Tony, not missing the way the man had gone completely still-- clearly having overheard Wong pronouncement.

“Yeah, okay,” Peter says to Wong, before adding, “Can I-- can I stay for just like, five more minutes?”

Wong glances back at Tony, gaze going soft. “Of course. I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Peter watches Wong walk away, before turning back to Tony-- Tony, who is now facing Peter, his eyes red-rimmed and hazy, a look of despair clouding his features. 

Looking at this Tony, Peter thinks about how awful it had been to learn that his own Tony had mourned Peter for five years. He can’t imagine what seven would be like, or even longer. And to get the kid you love back only to find out you can’t keep them, and worse-- your own kid is still dead? Peter can’t begin to fathom that sort of emotional whiplash.

Peter knows there isn’t much he can do, but there is _something--_ even if he recognizes it’s not much.

Peter nods to himself, determined. Without hesitation he heads for Tony, quickly closing the distance between them.

“Look, kid,” Tony begins tiredly, “I’m sorry for-- _oof!”_

Without saying a word Peter pulls Tony into a hug, slotting himself right into the man’s chest and burying his chin into the crook of Tony’s neck. Unlike the earlier embrace, this time it’s Peter’s arms wrapped tight around Tony’s shoulders-- Peter who is trying to pour all his love into the other person.

After a few moments Peter feels Tony’s arms rise up to clasp at his shoulder blades, the man hugging him back just as fiercely even as Peter can feel tears wetting his neck from where Tony has dug his face in.

They stand like that in silence for about half a minute before Peter finally feels Tony’s muscles relax, the man’s body losing all tension as he brings a hand up to cup the back of Peter’s head affectionately. Neither speak, instead simply taking physical comfort in each other’s presence.

Peter only lets go when Tony presses a soft kiss to his neck and pulls away first.

Tony swipes his arms across his eyes, voice wet when he says, “God, I’m a mess, kid. Sorry you have to see me like this.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, hoping Tony will see how sincere he’s being. “I’m sorry I’m not your Peter, and-- and I’m sorry you won’t have him back even after Mr. Wong switches us.”

“Me too, Pete,” Tony says with a sigh, only for his eyes to light up a few moments later. “But since you’re here-- mind giving me a rundown of how exactly everyone came back?”

Peter raises an eyebrow. “You’re not worried that might like, mess with your timeline? Pretty sure Wong would say--”

“Wong can fuck off if thinks I’m not going to do everything possible to get my kid back now I know it can be done,” Tony says, voice hard. “So tell me everything you know, but keep it snappy-- once Merlin over there returns we’re done for.”

Peter laughs, shaking his head. “Alright, well, from what I was told it all starts with a _super_ old brown Ecoline in a storage facility in San Francisco--”

“You’re telling me the key to saving the universe lies with a ridiculously ugly van made by _Ford_ of all manufacturers? Kid, you can’t be--”

“Do you want the story or not?”

“...go on.”

“Okay, so, like I was saying, there’s this van out in California but it’s not an ordinary van-- inside it there’s this machine that can go to the Quantum Realm, and...”

* * *

Peter opens his eyes to a dark sky-- or it would be dark if the clouds weren’t lit up by the city’s light pollution.

He’s lying on his back on the museum roof that he was previously fighting the sorcerer on not even an hour ago. Wong had successfully sent him back!

“Oh thank god,” he says, looking down at himself, only to hear a ragged whisper from off to his right.

“P-Peter?”

Peter turns to see Tony on his knees not ten feet away, staring at Peter with wide eyes. He’s in nothing but jeans and a t-shirt, while his suit stands guard over the sorcerer who is sprawled out unconscious not too far from Tony-- face bruised and bloodied.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Peter says, standing up at the same time Tony does-- the man walking over to him with purpose. “Are you okay? The evil dude didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Tony doesn’t reply - doesn't even acknowledge he heard the questions - and only once he’s right in front of Peter does he realize that Tony looks _wrecked--_ his eyes puffy and his knuckles split. The mix of disbelief and hope in his expression is nearly identical to the way the other Tony had looked at Peter when he first caught sight of him on Titan.

Peter remembers then what Wong had said, about switching places with the dead Peter-- wonders if that means what Peter’s afraid it might, considering his counterpart - or what was left of him - had most likely appeared on the roof in Peter’s place.

His suspicions are confirmed when Tony puts his hands on Peter’s shoulders, practically shaking him.

“Am I okay? I saw you-- that psycho turned you to fuckin’ _dust,_ kid, and-- and it was just like before and-- jesus, I thought, I thought--”

Tony breaks off, pulling Peter into his chest and clutching at him desperately, as if afraid Peter might once again crumble in his arms.

Peter is almost certain he hasn’t been hugged this much by his mentor in such a short period of time since the first few days after he was brought back. But he doesn’t mind at all, just leans into the embrace for a few moments before pulling away. 

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter says softly. “I swear I’m okay, he just sent me-- well, somewhere _really_ far away from here. But I’m back now, and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Peter can tell from Tony’s expression that he badly wants to grill Peter on precisely where _really far away_ was. But thankfully Tony drops it for now, tightly nodding as he tosses a thumb back at the beaten sorcerer.

“What do you say we special delivery this asshole to the Sanctum before he wakes up?”

“Sounds good to me,” Peter says with a grin before pulling out the diamond from his pocket and webbing it to the roof’s stairway door, telling Karen to send a message to the museum with its location. 

As the two of them fly off into the night - Tony soaring above with the wizard in his arms and Peter swinging down below - Peter can’t help but think of how grateful he is that he lives in a universe where the Avengers managed to bring everyone back.

A universe where Peter still gets to have days like this-- days where Tony and him can fight side-by-side, instead of separated by the chasm of death.

Peter knows he will probably never get to learn the outcome, but he likes to think he’s saved at least one other Tony-and-Peter duo from such a permanently cursed fate.

Peter hopes that no matter what happens in that other universe, the other Tony doesn’t regret having met him-- that the memory of holding Peter in his arms and pressing a chaste kiss to his neck helps the man’s grief, if only a little.

Peter’s still deep in his thoughts when his comm statics.

_“You good, underoos? Because you’re a lot quieter than usual-- don’t make me drop this sorcerer and come down to check on you. Actually, on second thought, I wouldn’t necessarily mind the excuse…”_

Peter feels his lips curl up under his mask, shaking his head fondly. If nothing else, he knows that if something happened to _his_ Tony, Peter would take any extra time with the man he could get. 

Even if it was just one last hug-- it’d be worth it.

_Yeah,_ Peter thinks, nodding to himself-- safe to say the other Tony doesn’t regret it either. 

“I’m good, Mr. Stark. And no dropping the merchandise, okay? Parker & Stark’s Courier Service needs a good Yelp review every now and again.”

_“Pretty sure that ought to be_ Stark & Parker’s _Courier Service, considering who’s doing the actual couriering here.”_

“Hey, it’s not my fault you hijacked my fight! Go find your own thieving sorcerer to battle next time, old man.”

_“Well I bet this old man can beat you to the Sanctum even_ with _carrying this pompous asshole.”_

“Oh, it’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated. Or come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://blondsak.tumblr.com)!


End file.
